


Sanctuary

by indigo_inkpot



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Headaches & Migraines, M/M, Pain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 06:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18794425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigo_inkpot/pseuds/indigo_inkpot
Summary: Aaron grinds his teeth, and Kevin gets migraines. They work out how to deal with each other in times of stress.





	Sanctuary

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a friend who patiently listens to me yell about Foxes <3

Kevin is terrible at waking up in the mornings. Hangover or not, he has to force himself to roll out of bed and go in search of caffeine every morning. Some days, all it takes is one cup and he's coherent enough to do more than glare and growl at Matt. Aaron, Nicky and Matt have the better coffee, which is Kevin's blanket excuse for the mornings when he stomps down the hall only to shower and change. Neil will drink anything hot and wet, Andrew aggressively sweetens his drinks so much, it doesn't matter what quality of coffee he starts with, but that won't stop him using any nice coffee Kevin buys. So it isn't weird to see him around room 319.

It _is_ weird when, one Thursday morning, Kevin makes it through two cups of coffee but skips his morning smoothie, still nonverbal. It's not uncommon for Kevin to jump at things; slam a door, drop a glass, he's hyper-aware of his surroundings and reacts accordingly. What puzzles Aaron is the way he seems to jump at everything. Cupboards closing, the clink of milk bottles in the fridge, Nicky singing loudly from the bathroom. Although, that last one often earns a wince on Kevin's less patient days, but it rarely ends in Kevin leaving the dorm like it does today.

They don't share classes, but they do meet up for lunch, and Kevin seems like a ghost. He's quiet, glaring at his salad and not eating it. It's one of his favourites; some kind of leafy greens with a whole lot of nuts and avocado in it. Except instead of digging in and exalting the benefits of the ingredients to Aaron (who chose not to become a nutritionist for _this exact reason_ ), he's squashing the avocado into mush against the side of his tupperware and pointedly avoiding the walnuts. Kevin loves walnuts, he eats them like candy.

Aaron doesn't say anything. He knows that highlighting Kevin's behaviour will only make him subconscious about it, and Aaron can investigate better if Kevin's not trying to hide from him. Better to let him think he's being covert while Aaron works out what is going on.

Practice is horrendous. Well, more horrendous than usual. Kevin is sullen and sharp, for the 40 minutes Wymack tolerates him on court. Aaron watches him leave, but at Wymack's glare, he peels off his helmet and jogs after Kevin. Coach Wymack hasn't fazed Aaron since the day they met, but _Kevin's dad_  is a special kind of intimidating that makes him want to avoid eye contact and scurry away.

He doesn't scurry, because the whole team (including _his brother_ ) are watching, but he does get off the court so fast he nearly trips over Kevin, who made it as far as the locker room door before he curled up against the wall.

Aaron sighs and pushes the locker room door open. One day, Kevin will recognise the symptoms of his migraines and realise he has to take it easy, instead of waiting for the migraine to batter him into submission. Well, maybe. More likely, one day Kevin will trust Aaron enough to listen to him when he says he needs to sit the fuck down and drink something that isn’t a stimulant. 

He grabs their bags from their lockers (Kevin’s isn’t even locked, wow) and returns to the corridor. It’s only October, Kevin won’t freeze to death if he walks to the car in just his base layer shirt and shorts. Easier than trying to wrestle him into different clothes that he’s only going to take off once he gets to the dorm.

Neil is sitting beside Kevin, keys in hand. At least he’s gotten Kevin to take off his pads and outer gear, so Aaron doesn’t feel like picking a fight.

”Come on, Neil’s driving us back. The longer you sit there, the worse he’s going to get at exy.” Kevin growls in response, but he does lurch to his feet and follow after Aaron.

”And remember; this is Andrew’s car, so puke at your peril,” Neil taunts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There’ll be more to this, I’m just getting it established because ao3 keeps deleting my drafts (procrastination doesn’t work when drafts only last a month >:c )


End file.
